Total Drama: Global Adventure
by YourFavoriteChickenNugget
Summary: After a two year absence, Chris McLean is back for Total Drama's eighth season! Hoping to defeat Don and his show in the ratings, he decides to bring in 24 brand new contestants to travel around the world for a second time! Who will win the money? What kind of drama will these contestants bring? And what is up with Chris himself? All spots have been taken!
1. Chris McLean Returns

**The First Disclaimer –** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters, episodes, seasons, or anything that's related to the show. They belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. The rights of Total Drama also belong to Tom and Jennifer, the two creators of the entire franchise. And do not try any of what you read here at home! Seriously, you can get really messed up.

 **The Review Responses –** Currently, there are no reviews for my story, so I'll just skip the section until I get one.

 **The Opening Note –** Welcome, reader! Thank you for taking the time to check out my story! I really appreciate it! In just a few moments, you are about to read the short introduction to Total Drama's eighth season! Yes, this story will be taking place in the summer of 2016, several months after the Ridonculous Race. What kind of season will it be? Well, let's just say that it won't be taking place on another island this time. But then again, I could be lying to you!

Either way, I hope that this chapter and all of the upcoming chapters will be entertaining for you! I'll do my best to put out some high-quality content! Anyways, enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter 01 – Chris McLean Returns**

The controversial and infamous host, Chris McLean, was currently standing in the Toronto airport near a runway. The multiple planes that were around him in the background were standing without motion, not being in flight mode.

He was still wearing the same outfit from all of those previous Total Drama years, which included: a teal-blue, short-sleeved shirt with white sleeves poking out from underneath, long brown cargo pants, and clean, blue-and-white shoes. Of course, despite wearing the same clothing on set, the attire was a few sizes bigger than from the previous years.

Besides the outfit, his hairstyle didn't change, as it was still his slightly long, black hair. Surprisingly, his brown money bag necklace still managed to fit him. His skin tone didn't change colors either, as it was still slightly tanned, and it correlates well with his attractive black eyes.

His personality didn't appear to have changed much either, as he looked excited and slightly sadistic for the new season to begin. Despite looking very optimistic and having high hopes, deep down, this was a last desperate attempt to make the show great again.

An intern gave Chris the signal that meant they were filming, and he grinned for the one thing he loved most – the camera.

"Hello, Total Drama fans! It's me again, Chris McLean! It's been a while, hasn't it?" He lets out a small laugh to lighten up the atmosphere.

"But even after many people assumed that Total Drama was dead after going on a hiatus for two years, a handsome host like me will always find a way to come back!" He points at himself for emphasis, showing that his narcissistic side hadn't disappeared at all.

"Anyways, the fact that I am on live TV can only mean two things! The first reason is that my attractive charms have caught the attention of the viewers and the cameras, haha!" He winks at the camera.

"And the second and more important reason is that a brand new season of Total Drama is about to begin!" He throws his arms up in excitement.

Chris walked over to his left and gestured around him, "Yup! For this season, due to the fact that Total Drama World Tour was considered our most successful season, we're gonna go around the world for a _second_ time!"

"That's right," He continued, "With a second round comes a whole new set of locations to visit, more dangerous challenges, more people to throw off the plane, and most importantly, more drama! Haha!"

Suddenly, Chris changed his excited expression into a frown of disappointment, "Now, unfortunately, our old favorites aren't gonna be boarding the plane with us… well, at least most of them aren't."

"You see," Chris continued with a serious expression, "Because of this, the producers have decided to select new contestants from all over the world! That's right, for the first time in Total Drama history, there'll be twenty-four young adults competing against each other for the prize of one million dollars!"

"And yes," He quickly added, "I'm saying, young adults, because we can't afford any more lawsuits from those angry parents."

"So, which contestant will ultimately reign supreme? Who's gonna be voted out along the way? We've reserved a first-class seat for you to find out the answers, and laugh at their misfortunes! And it's all gonna take place right here on,

TOTAL

DRAMA

GLOBAL ADVENTURE!"

* * *

 **The Closing Note –** And that's the end of the short introduction! I told ya it was gonna be short! Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering who are gonna be the contestants for this season. Well, here's the answer. It'll be the contestants that are submitted by different FanFiction writers and readers like you! That's right, everyone, you will have an opportunity to submit a guy or girl to this "SYOC" story!

Now, I'm aware that this type of story has a bad reputation of being abandoned and unfinished. If you don't believe that I will finish the entire story, then I won't blame you for doubting me. However, if you do choose to give me a chance, then I'll do my best to make you proud!

Before I reveal the application rules and the application itself, know that my update schedule will be completely random. Luckily, I'm currently on break right now, so I will have a lot of free time to focus on this story! I'm also open to talking through the private messaging system if you like! Don't worry, I don't bite!

Well, I guess I've said everything that I needed to say, so I'll see you in the next chapter, which will be the first update of the cast list! Take care, reader

* * *

 **The Application Rules**

01\. You must only submit your character into my private messaging inbox! I will not take any applications that are submitted into the reviews section! No matter how good it may be, I hate having all of the character's information is immediately revealed to the public.

02\. You must fill out every part of the application unless if it tells you otherwise! The more parts that I see blank, the lower the chance your character will have of getting accepted! And yes, you must use my application only! It'll be easier for me in the long run.

03\. This isn't a first come, first serve type of ordeal! Every submitted character will be reviewed in detail, and I will not hesitate to reject or ask you to fix your application, depending on how severe the mistakes are.

04\. Don't abandon your character! The fewer reviews you give, the lower the chance your character will have of winning! If you choose to review all of the chapters, even if your character gets eliminated, you'll win a special prize! And no, I'm not kidding on that part!

05\. You can only submit one character! I wanna give as many different people as I can a chance to get a character accepted. If your character gets rejected, you get one more chance to submit a different character, but they have to be the opposite gender. So if I reject your male OC, then you can try to send in a female OC for your last chance.

06\. Keep your character as human and realistic as possible! Yes, I know that Total Drama takes place in a universe with cartoon logic, but having humanoids and aliens as contestants would kinda ruin the story for me.

07\. Do not have your character be similar or even related to any of the previous Total Drama contestants! No one likes a carbon copy of another canon character! And yes, this applies to Ridonculous Race contestants as well!

08\. And lastly, if you need me to save a spot for you, then I will gladly do so! After a little while, I will send you a message as a first warning. If you don't respond after the second warning, then your spot is gone

* * *

 **The Character Application**

01\. Full Name –

02\. Any Nickname(s) –

03\. Gender –

04\. Sexual Orientation –

05\. Age – From 18 to 20

06\. Stereotype –

07\. Body Description – Three sentences minimum

08\. Facial Description – Three sentences minimum

09\. Hair Description – Three sentences minimum

10\. Normal Outfit –

11\. Sleeping Outfit –

12\. Swimming Outfit –

13\. Personality – Eight sentences minimum

14\. Backstory – Eight sentences minimum

15\. Game Strategy – Three sentences minimum

16\. Five Strengths –

17\. Five Weaknesses –

18\. Money Plan(s) –

19\. Why Enter –

20\. Moral Alignment –

21\. Your Character's Favorite Location -

22\. Relationship Status –

23\. Audition Tape – Be creative, and have a good amount of dialogue as well.

24\. Anything Else - Optional


	2. The New Victims

**The Second Disclaimer –** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters, episodes, seasons, or anything that's related to the show. They belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. The rights of Total Drama also belong to Tom and Jennifer, the two creators of the entire franchise. And do not try any of what you read here at home, or anywhere for that matter! Seriously, you can get really messed up.

 **The Review Responses –** Now that I have some reviews for this story, I can finally respond to them!

01\. **YourFavoriteChickenNugget –** Thank you for posting the application into the reviews section! It really means a lot for you to help other people that want to copy and paste!

02\. **The Brightsteel Brothers –** That makes two of us! I can't wait to write out these contestants!

03\. **KeepingTrue2ThyHeart –** If you're gonna report my story, you might as well go report all of the previous "SYOC" stories. Plus, it's not like the "SYOC" concept harms anybody!

04\. **NOT LOGGED IN –** I don't know what word you were trying to say, nor do I know who you're trying to talk to with that review, but if it's for me, then I really don't care.

05\. **Lightningblossom23 –** Welcome to FanFiction! Even though it's too late, for future references, you have to create a character in an "SYOC" story.

06\. **Candela Monsoon –** Thanks for giving me support! It was slow for some days and fast for other days. Either way, thank goodness the application process is finally done, though!

07\. **Mistress Mysterious –** Even though it's already over, thanks for considering on sending in a character for my story!

08\. **Isanity03 –** I love "SYOC" stories too! I've read a lot of them since last year! In my opinion, I don't think an unfinished "SYOC" story is good, though. I prefer the ones that are finished, even if they're short and half-assed. But thanks for giving this story a chance!

09\. **Gucci Mane LaFlare –** Well, luckily for you, it's about to start today! Yeah, I always enjoyed Chris McLean, and I didn't like how his character got derailed after the first season. In this story, one of his storylines will revolve around him changing back to his old, season one self.

10\. **Galaxy842 –** Thanks for helping me out by submitting a character! He'll definitely be an interesting contestant in this story, that's for sure! I'm excited to write this story for you!

11\. **Ddynamo –** Oh, yes! The spots have been taken, and the story is about to get spicy! I'm excited as you are, my friend!

12\. **ThatSmashBrosFan –** Awesome indeed! The fun is definitely beginning, my friend!

13\. **T20n00 -** No problem! You did a really good job on your new character that you sent me! It's okay, just as long as you reviewed my story is all that matters! Hope your 2018 ended off well!

14\. **Korean Gosu -** Welcome back, fellow writer! Don't worry, I won't have any difficulty in writing your character, but thanks for offering the assistance!

15\. **GirlsWorld2019 -** It's great to see you come to life for the new year! Haha, don't worry about the review being late, I'm just glad that you decided to review my story! I can't wait to write your character!

 **The Opening Note –** Welcome to the second chapter, fellow reader! After eight long days, I'm happy to announce that the application process is complete! Thank you to everyone who considered or attempted to send in a character for me! Even if your character didn't get accepted, I really appreciate your efforts, and I hope I can make it up to you by providing you with an entertaining story!

Now, in the last chapter, I said that the next chapter, which is this one, would be an update on who's been accepted! I originally intended to have two updates, but I scrapped that idea in favor of something else. That "something else" will be revealed in this chapter. Trust me, you're gonna like it, especially if your character got accepted!

And lastly, just know that I'm open to any challenge ideas you may have! If you have knowledge about a particular location you wanna visit, let me know and I'll do my best to put it in the story! Even though this is a story and not history class, I still wanna provide accurate information about the locations! It just makes me feel more comfortable, you know?

Well, that's all I have to say in this opening note! I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 02 – The New Victims**

 **They thought it was all over…**

Shawn and Jasmine kissed in victory, as the zombie nut raised the million dollar briefcase in victory, "I won!"

 **An era, seemingly coming to an end…**

A Total Drama producer was talking to Don after the Ridonculous Race had ended, "Mr. Don, the season was a success! My God, you beat Pahkitew Island by a landslide!"

 **And a host, finally seeing his possible downfall…**

Don smiled at the Total Drama producer, "Thanks, Tom! Does this mean Chris McLean is no more?"

Tom simply smirked at him, "If you can keep up the good work! We'll have your show renewed for a second season soon!"

 **Until… he came back.**

Chris was standing in front of a new and bigger jumbo jet with a bright smile on his face, "Total Drama is back for its eighth season! And it's gonna be an awesome one!"

 **Now, an all-new adventure begins…**

Chris was walking left and right repeatedly, explaining more about the new season, "This season, we're going around the world, once more! This time, there'll be new locations, new challenges, and new contestants!"

 **With a new set of contestants…**

The twenty-four brand new contestants were gathered around Chris, listening to his explanation. It was clear that all of them had an idea of how the Total Drama game would work.

 **Some good…**

 **Jasmin** was with her team, as she was trying to motivate them, "I believe in all of you! I know we can win this if we work together!"

 **Saran** smiles at the positive result, relieved that his efforts had turned out successful, "I'm just glad that you're happy and safe."

 **Some bad…**

A mysterious female figure was standing in a dark corner, talking to herself, "They're all so dumb and gullible, trying to take each other out… and I'll let them do it while I sit back and watch the chaos."

She then takes her knife and slashes it over the wall, leaving a mark on it, "This game will be mine…" She walks away with a smirk on her face.

 **And others just plain weird and crazy…**

 **Abby** looks at **Krystal** with full shock and slight anger, "What the hell did you just do?! Are you trying to get in trouble?!"

She simply laughs and responds, "Nah, I was just trying to create an explosive entrance! And it worked, so that's another achievement for me!"

 **They will go on a world adventure…**

 **Assala** looked around in amazement, "Wow, Chris! This jumbo jet looks even better than before! Thank you for doing this!"

 **To new locations…**

Chris gestured to the environment around him, "Welcome to San Juan, Puerto Rico's largest, capital city!"

 **Therion** smiled to himself and mutters in relief, "At least I can enjoy my swimming in the warm beaches of San Juan."

 **Old locations…**

Chris smiled and announced the location that they landed in, "Welcome to Tokyo, Japan! That's right, we're coming back to the capital of Japan for new challenges!"

 **Chander** was excited to be in Tokyo, based on the smile on his face, "Yes! I hope we get to be on some Japanese game show!"

 **And even dangerous locations…**

Chris and many of the other contestants looked around in shock and fear, realizing that they had landed in…

"Why are we in North Korea?!" Chris asked out loud to no one in particular, "Where the hell is Chef?!"

 **Tommy** decided to yell as loud as he could, "WHERE ARE YOU, CHEF?! WE'RE IN NORTH KOREA RIGHT NOW AND I'M NOT TRYNNA DIE TODAY!"

 **Friendships will form…**

 **Renge** and **Marion** were sitting next to each other in the plane, as no one else was currently there.

"Will you promise to protect me and be a good friend?" Marion asked with a slightly soft and caring voice.

Renge simply gave a friendly laugh in response, "Of course I will! You're a really good guy, and I hate to see someone like you get hurt."

Both **Kayla** and **Annabelle** were shown giving each other a tight hug after both performed well in the challenge.

"Good job!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

 **Rivalries will rise…**

 **Danny** grabbed his head and felt his fingers digging into his scalp, screaming, "HOLY SHIT! HOW DENSE ARE YOU?! WORKING WITH YOU IS LIKE WORKING WITH A BRICK!"

 **Mason** simply looked at him with a confused expression and asked, "What's a dense? I don't see any brick here!"

 **Faith** gave a glare to **Violet** after the latter had ruined her drums.

"Why would you ruin my instruments? What did I ever do to you?" Faith asked with growing anger.

Violet simply giggled and responded, "I don't know! It is my fault, though!"

 **And couples will be created.**

 **Kyle** gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, if no one else is gonna be there, then I will. That's how much I care for you."

 **Brianna** began touching him teasingly, "Don't worry, baby. It's just you and I all the way to the end."

 **This season, there'll be some… ACTION!**

 **Esmeralda** was skiing down the snow slope, screaming in excitement, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

 **ADVENTURE!**

 **Nikolai** was observing his surroundings upon getting out of the plane, "Ah, this is the city of Las Vegas, Nevada. It's a shame that I'm not old enough to enter the casino."

 **CRAZINESS!**

A group of random people began running up towards **Helena** , gathering around her as she tried to deal with them, "Hey, everyone! I'll give you autographs later, but if you don't wanna wait, then that's okay!"

 **Jonas** was watching this from the sidelines, shocked at what was going on, "Damn, I really want to know more about her. She looks like she could use some help with those people."

 **And above all else… DRAMA!**

 **Carter** looks at his teammate with a frown after hearing what she just told him, "I know you're trying to take advantage of me, and I'm not falling for it!"

 **Alicia** simply responded, "I'm just trying to help you by giving suggestions!"

However, Carter simply walked away from her.

 **Who will fail? Who will prevail?**

Chris gave his signature smile at the camera, "Who will win the grand prize of one… million… dollars?!"

 **Find out on a FanFiction story coming to you soon on…**

 **TOTAL…**

 **DRAMA…**

 **GLOBAL…**

 **ADVENTURE!**

* * *

 **The Closing Note –** And there you have it! I hoped you enjoyed this trailer that I made up within a matter of five hours! It's probably not the best trailer you've read, but at least I got all of the contestants in there! Yes, only their first names have been revealed along with part of their personality. I intend to keep the rest a secret until the story officially begins. As for their stereotypes, they won't be revealed until they're eliminated, or until they won.

Now, as for the date of this story's first episode, I'll say that it's gonna be uploaded before the end of this week. There'll be one more chapter after this, and then it'll be entertainment time! I intend to have three parts per episode so that I can put enough quality content into each interaction, challenge, and event.

Well, I guess I'm all done with this closing note, so I'll see you in the next chapter! Take care, reader, and Happy New Year! Let's make 2019 an amazing year!


	3. That Sexy Opening

**The Third Disclaimer –** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters, episodes, seasons, or anything that's related to the show. They belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. The rights of Total Drama also belong to Tom and Jennifer, the two creators of the entire franchise. Also, I do not own any of the contestants that'll be competing in this story, as they belong to their respective creator. And do not try any of what you read here at home! Seriously, you can get really messed up.

 **The Review Responses –** It's time to respond to the reviews! Now, I am aware that there were more reviews added to the first chapter. Once the story progresses, any reviews posted in any of the old chapters will still get a response! I can be on chapter 20 and I'll still respond to any new reviews that are posted for chapter 2 or 3! So, with that situation being explained, let's get to the responses!

01\. **The Brightsteel Brothers –** I'll do my best to ensure that your character makes it far! Even if he doesn't, at least he'll definitely make his wife proud! I agree that the cast seems interesting!

02\. **Isanity03 –** Yes, your character is there! Don't worry, I won't reveal who your character is either! Let's hope that your character will make it far and win!

03\. **T20n00 –** I'm glad that the trailer made you excited and hyped for the story! It's also great to hear that your character is being portrayed accurately, even if it's just one line of dialogue. As for his storylines, you'll just have to read and find out!

04\. **Korean Gosu –** Well, unfortunately for you and all of the other readers, you'll have to keep on being curious until that scene happens! Only I know the answer! Yeah, I intended to reveal only a small bit of every characters' personality. Thanks for liking my trailer, and even I'm surprised that I completed it within a short period of time! And I hope you had a good New Year!

05\. **Candela Monsoon –** I'm glad that one of the characters made you laugh! Well, you have to understand that it's North Korea they're gonna land in. It is one of the most dangerous locations on Earth, and if I went there, it would be game over for me instantly! I apologize if the second quote you mentioned confused you, but I did intend to write it like that. At least you got that good nap, though! I'm curious about which characters you've seen before.

06\. **Xmon323 –** Thanks for the compliment! I apologize for not letting you finish your character, but I'm really happy that you're still gonna read this!

07\. **Obsidian Champion –** I'm glad that the trailer made you shook! Be honest, if it wasn't interesting, would you still continue reading the story? Yeah, it's a little too early to predict some locations, but it doesn't hurt to still give your opinion! Thanks for the support as well!

08\. **ThatSmashBrosFan –** I'm glad that you liked the trailer! I wanted to create something interesting and unique that would hype up the readers and reveal the characters, and a trailer was the best answer for me!

09\. **Galaxy842 –** I'm glad that you liked the trailer! I know it was short, but if I made it any longer, it would result in some characters having more of their personality revealed than others, and that wouldn't be good.

10\. **Xtremexavier15 –** Yes, all of the scenes will occur later on in different, future chapters. Now, the scene and dialogue that occurred in the trailer won't exactly be the same upon reaching the actual part of the story. The scenes that will happen later on were modified for the trailer to avoid revealing any spoilers or big surprises.

11\. **Ergo Glast –** Thanks! That was my whole plan for the trailer; reveal all of the characters, but not too much of them. Trust me, once more of their personality gets revealed, you'll be more entertained with the story!

12\. **Gucci Mane LaFlare –** Well, luckily for you, the next chapter is here! No, thank you for creating such an interesting and realistic character for me! As for the love interest part, you'll just have to read and find out!

13\. **Shianen –** I'm really happy that you enjoyed the trailer idea, and it's great to hear from many people, which includes you, that revealing all of the characters with a part of their personality was widely praised! Well, the scenes and dialogue that took place in the trailer won't exactly be the same once we get to those actual parts. I am curious about the Total Drama Island Courtney part, and how the trailer relates to it. Maybe you can answer it through private messaging or in this chapter's review section? I'm not really a big fan of reusing challenges from previous seasons, so don't expect that to happen in this story! Thank you for also liking the idea of breaking each episode down into three parts!

14\. **Space Zodiac –** Nah, you haven't missed much of the story, though. I'm glad you're liking it, though! And I'm also excited to see you and other fans of this story pick favorites already!

15\. **GirlsWorld2019 –** Glad to see that another person got hyped up because of the trailer! That would be a dream come true, but I highly doubt they'll take an idea from some 18-year-old college student. I'm also excited to write your character as well!

16\. **Dogtimus –** Thank you very much for the compliment! Hopefully, you'll like this chapter as well! I'm glad that your character is being written fantastically, as that's the best type of feedback I could ask for!

 **The Opening Note –** Welcome to the third and final chapter of the preface, fellow reader! Now, I know you were expecting the first part of the first episode, but unfortunately, you'll have to wait a little bit more. Don't worry, the wait will be worth it! If you're disappointed, then I won't get mad at ya!

Anyways, as for this chapter, now that I've revealed the characters, what more is there to show for the preface episode of the story? Well, there is one answer to that question. The Total Drama opening for this season! That's right, rather than revealing the opening intro in the first episode, I'll just reveal it in this chapter! Will it be similar to the World Tour opening? Well, you'll have to read this chapter and find out!

And lastly, just know that all of the upcoming chapters after this one will be around 10,000 words at minimum. If you're not a big fan of long chapters, then this story isn't for you. Once the competition gets down to its last few competitors, the chapter length might go down, but not significantly.

Well, with everything out of the way, for now, let's get to the chapter! Enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter 03 – That Sexy Opening**

Similar to many of the other seasons of Total Drama, the opening scene starts off with a spotlight coming into view. One pops up next to the L.A.X. Airport, another one pops up through the San Juan beach water, and a third one pops directly through a gambling table, creating a hole in the middle.

From there, several cameras appear out of strange places in the jumbo jet. Two of them appear from the business class bar, knocking over a couple of glass cups. Another one pops out from a large crate that's located in the cargo hold, and one more pops out from the tiki hut that's located next to the Drop of Shame, knocking Sasquatchanakwa out of the plane without a parachute.

From there, a clapperboard clamps down, indicating that the lyrics were about to occur.

 **Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,**

The camera begins rushing through the jumbo jet's economy class, which features a small, gray rat running by with cheese. It then passes through the first class section, as Chris gets startled by the moving camera. From there, it passes through the cockpit and Pilot Hatchet, and out of the plane's window.

 **You guys are on my mind!**

After flying through the crowd of civilians with luggage in their hands, the camera goes over the CN Tower, leans down, and drops from the top of the structure to the bottom of Lake Nicaragua. Before dropping to the bottom and into the water, a blue canoe can be seen nearby with nobody onboard.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be,**

 **Tommy** is seen underwater, getting into a fist fight with one of the bull sharks. As he was about to knock out the shark, **Therion** passes by him in a terrified and rapid manner. Then, after seeing what Therion was swimming away from, Tommy immediately followed suit after seeing a familiar mutant shark with a couple of friends beginning to target him.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**

As the camera moves out of the water and onto the surface, **Esmeralda** can be seen water skiing on the lake without any difficulty.

 **I wanna be famous!**

The camera moves to the right a little bit, and **Annabelle** can be seen trying to talk to **Danny** , who was attempting to stay focused on driving the motorboat. It was obvious that he didn't want to have a conversation with her, and when he turned his head to say something, they go off-screen and the screen briefly shakes, implying a crash.

As the camera pans over to the right once more, it shows that the motorboat had crashed into a new, brown dock. **Abby** can be seen standing on the broken dock while glaring at the two drivers, implying that she may have almost been hit. Unfortunately, for her, she never expected Esmeralda to fly across the motorboat and land onto her with a thud.

 **I wanna live close to the sun,**

The camera then goes up to the sun, a bright flash transitioning from the motorboat scene to the top of the Stratosphere Tower. **Marion** can be seen climbing up to the top with immense difficulty, and it appeared that he was about to fall off. That was until **Renge** came by and pulled him up to the top. Before he helped Marion, Renge gave his baseball bat to **Assala** , who took it upon his request.

 **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!**

As the camera pans a little more to the right, Assala hands over the baseball bat to **Krystal** , who decided to run towards the edge of the tower. Upon reaching the edge, she kneels down and smashes a window that's right below her.

Right behind the smashed window was **Mason** , who decided to take a glass shard piece and inspect it. After that, he did the unthinkable and licked it! Of course, he held his tongue in pain.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way,**

As the camera moves downward, the scene changes from the Stratosphere Tower to a popular concert stage in an unnamed location. There are a lot of people at the location, cheering on for the performers, which turns out to be **Jasmin** and **Faith**. The former was in the front, singing for them, and the latter was in the back, playing the drums.

In the front of the large crowd stood one familiar contestant. As the camera rotated 180 degrees, **Nikolai** can be seen standing around and getting bumped accidentally by the other people near him. Although he was getting knocked around consistently, he was still analyzing his surroundings to his best efforts.

 **I'll get there one day!**

After Nikolai got knocked onto the ground, the camera rushes through the exit door and the scene changes to a different location, which is the destroyed, Pahkitew Island. **Kyle** can be seen trying to look through the destroyed environment for a particular object when he suddenly ends up getting close with a black bear.

As the bear roars, Kyle screams and runs off-screen, leaving behind the animal, as it pulls off its head to reveal **Chander** , who was in a costume the whole time. As he laughs, he turns around to see another black bear confronting him. Rather than attack him, the bear simply gave him a fist bump instead!

' **Cause, I wanna be famous!**

Elsewhere, on a beach of an unnamed location, both **Violet** and **Alicia** are sitting on a beach chair. The former appears to be looking around, and the latter appears to be writing in a notebook. Suddenly, a volleyball strikes Alicia on the side of her head. Seeing an opportunity, Violet picks up the ball and looks at Alicia with a smile on her face. Her response was simply a confused expression.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

The next scene shows **Carter** walking by himself with the Eiffel Tower in the background. From a nearby distance, **Brianna** is also by herself and tries to get close to him. However, upon seeing her walk towards him, he immediately runs away off-screen, leaving a saddened and confused Brianna behind.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

The camera then cuts to the first class section, where all of the contestants are seen dancing, possibly to the theme song. Then, the jumbo jet is shown flying through three different locations, such as Norway, North Korea, and Japan. Each of them has its own unique scene.

For Norway, **Jonas** can be seen attempting to catch some fish when the Total Drama Jumbo Jet passes by, creating a strong wind to hit him and the water so hard, that some fishes flew out of the water and landed on his face.

For North Korea, a familiar leader can be seen drinking some tea with his guards when the jumbo jet flew by, startling him and the others. As a result, he managed to spill the tea on himself. Just as he was about to do something dangerous, **Saran** , who was disguised as one of the guards, managed to calm him down.

For Japan, **Kayla** can be seen going through an intense training routine, as she is currently meditating under a waterfall with the other trainees. The jumbo jet flies by, and none of them lose their concentration, despite the dangerous and loud distraction.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

The camera cuts back to the first class section, where all of the contestants are still singing the lyrics of the theme song and dancing to the music, with Carter trying to stay away from all of the other people, Mason accidentally bumping into other people with his terrible and clumsy dancing, and Abby holding hands with Brianna as they dance together.

Then, the jumbo jet begins to suddenly shake vigorously, implying that a crash had occurred. As the camera cuts to the cockpit, it is shown that Chef had mistimed the landing, leading to him and Chris jumping out of the jumbo jet with their own parachute bags. Cutting back to the first class section, the emergency exit opens, and all of the contestants jump out of the jumbo jet. Some jumped on their own, and others were forced out in groups.

Thankfully, all of them used working parachutes and land safely into an unnamed body of water below. While all of this was going on, a group of paparazzi photographers pulls up in a motorboat in an attempt to get some pictures of **Helena** , who greeted them with a friendly wave.

Suddenly, the jumbo jet lands directly behind the group, creating a huge wave that sends the motorboat flying away off-screen. The season's logo was on a piece of metal on the side. The impact of the landing causes it to shift and fall out of place slightly. From there, all of the contestants showed a shocked expression from seeing the photographers get washed away, and then the theme song ends

* * *

 **The Closing Note –** And there you have it! I hoped you enjoyed the official opening for this season! For the record, it took me around a total of nine hours to create this entire intro, so I hope that those four extra hours will pay off!

Like the last chapter, my goal was to be able to put all of the contestants into the chapter in a way that reveals a bit of their personality. Hopefully, with the trailer and theme song chapters being able to showcase each of the contestants, you should be able to form a first impression opinion for each of them. And also, a few more locations have been revealed, so that's another big step for this story!

As for this chapter itself, I did incorporate a few parts from the World Tour opening, but I changed up the scenario to fit the people that were gonna be in those specific scenes. The rest of it was all created by me, as I wanted to be as original and creative as possible. But the most important thing that I hope goes right, and gets appreciated by you, is the detailed imagery. My description of settings isn't really the strongest, so I'll do my best to definitely improve on that component!

And lastly, I did say that the first part of the first episode was gonna be uploaded before the first week of January ends. Well, unfortunately, because of college class and work, I'm sorry to say that the first part won't be uploaded until around Friday or Saturday of this week. I hope you're not too upset about the one week delay!

Well, I guess I'm all done with this closing note, so I'll see you in the next chapter! Take care, reader!


End file.
